Some Girls
by TurdWartooth
Summary: This is inspired by Blink 182's "The Party Song". One shot and Tom Hiddleston centric. I've been thinking about doing a story like this for awhile. Basically Tom is a college student and he goes to a frat party and meets a girl. Here goes nothing.


Some Girls

A/N: This is inspired by Blink 182's "The Party Song". One shot and Tom centric. I've been thinking about doing a story like this for awhile. Basically Tom is a college student and he goes to a frat party and meets a girl. Here goes nothing.

Tom has always thought of himself as a skeptic when it came to college. He wanted the independence and to be away from home, maybe even go to few parties. But he didn't want to be the person that completely changed. So, he kept up with his studies without being antisocial, and he went out and had fun without making a complete ass of himself.

Tom had never seen the point in fraternities. He basically saw them as an excuse to get drunk, embarrass yourself and others, and chase skirts without being reprimanded. So, of course he was less than excited when his best friend invited him to a party at a frat house.

"I really don't think so, Chris," Tom said into his phone. "I'd rather not go somewhere that is already under the watchful eye of the campus police."

"Come on, man. It's the last party of the semester. And you'll be student teaching after winter break. You'll be writing lesson plans and you won't have nearly as much down time." Chris pressed.

Tom audibly made a sound of disgust. He was nervous enough for student teaching; Chris didn't have to remind him. But in a way he was right.

"And besides you weren't planning on doing anything. I bet you were going to spend your night with your recliner and a Vonnegut novel." His best friend chuckled.

Tom glanced at his tattered copy of Slaughterhouse Five on the coffee table and silently cursed his best friend. Shit. How does Chris know him so well? Is he really that predictable? Guess that's just a perk of being friends with someone since junior high. Maybe a change of scenery will do him good.

"Fine. I'll go." Tom sighed.

His friend's voice automatically perked up at these words. "Awesome. You won't regret this dude, I swear. I'll drop by your place around 11 and we can walk to Delts."

"Great. I'll see you then." Tom replied and hung up the phone.

He sat back in his recliner and kicked the feet up. Honestly he probably wouldn't be so opposed to going, but the fraternity that was holding the party was Delta Tau Delta. On this campus, DTD or "Delts" as they were so affectionately referred to was the frattiest of all frat houses. They were known for hazing the shit out of the pledges and getting the cops called on them for almost every party they throw. The thing that surprised Tom the most is that they were never put on probation by the school. Who knows, they're also a bunch of pretty rich boys. They probably paid someone off to avoid.

Tom shook the thoughts from his head, "You're not gonna be a skeptic tonight. You'll go and be social and have fun," he said to himself. Chris had never steered them wrong before; it can't be that bad.

In no time, the sound of the doorbell being rung repeatedly accompanied by pounds on the door cascaded through Tom's one person apartment. Chris really knew how to let the world know he was there.

"Ready?" the beefy blonde asked as Tom opened up the door.

"As I'll ever be," he replied, zipping up his sweatshirt and pulling the door shut behind him.

The two friends walked into the crisp, early December air. Tom had to admit, it was a beautiful night. Definitely warm for December and very comfortable. The campus was already alive with Friday night sounds and smells. Music and party noise was heard from almost every house they passed and the late night snack vendor already had a line wrapped around his truck. Tom ran a hand through his unruly curls as he drank it all in.

Chris and Tom walked up the steps to the frat house. As much as Tom hated to admit it, this was definitely the nicest one on campus. Huge bay windows, perfect paneling on the house, the works. There was a guy no older than 20 manning the front door.

"Chris!" he said as the two approached, "Nice to see you, man."

"Hey James." Chris said, giving the boy a high five and a bro hug.

Tom chuckled as they passed through him and into the house. Chris was basically a closeted frat boy; he acted like he hated fraternity life and never joined one, but other than Tom all of his friends were in one fraternity or another.

The party was already in full swing. Music was blasting from multiple speakers that were placed strategically around the house. The chants of a keg stand were heard in the distance.

"Lots of pretty ladies in here tonight. Maybe you could get lucky." Chris said over the music. Tom simply rolled his eyes. He knew his best friend was just looking out for him and only wanted the best for him but Chris knew he wasn't like that. It was just Tom's inner British gentleman, he couldn't help it. "I'm gonna go find Crystal. You okay if I leave you for a bit?"

"Nah, go get her. I'll meet up with you later." Tom said, giving him a pat on the back and sending him off to find his girlfriend.

Now Tom was maneuvering his way through the crowds. The kitchen was thick with cigarette smoke and he thought he could smell just the slightest scent of weed. Tom handed two dollars to the guy at the keg and received a red solo cup in return. He pumped the keg and filled his cup. Taking a healthy gulp from the cup, he found his way to the dance floor. Usually he wasn't much of a dancer, but he couldn't help swaying to the music.

Between songs is when he spotted her across the dance floor. She was tall, curvaceous, and blonde. It was time to prove that he could have the confidence of any of these frat guys. With another sip from the cup, he strode across the room.

"Hi there," he said, approaching the girl. "I'm Tom."

"Well hello there, cheekbones. I'm Cayla." The girl giggled.

"May I have this dance?" Tom asked, giving a small bow.

She didn't reply, Cayla simply pulled him close and began to sway with him. As they danced, Tom couldn't help but notice how pretty her eyes were: green with the smallest flecks of gold. She also danced exceptionally, without being too raunchy.

"Say, mind if we go somewhere quieter to talk?" she asked.

Tom nodded and Cayla took him by the hand and led him through the house. On the way, they passed Chris and Crystal. Chris gave him a knowing look and a thumbs up. He shook his head at his best friend and continued to follow his new interest.

The two sat down at the top of the stairs and Cayla immediately placed her hand on his knee. "I've never seen you around here."

"I'm not big into frat parties, but I decided to come since this was the last of the semester." Tom replied.

Cayla's ear perked up and her eyes grew wider. "Oh my god. Are you British?" Tom now noticed how much she was slurring her words.

He chuckled nervously, "Well yes, I am."

"That is so awesome! I used to date an Australian guy. He's now in an awesome band that are pretty big." She said.

"Well that's pretty cool." He said, nodding.

Cayla continued to babble on and Tom sat and listened, nodding occasionally. The more he sat and looked, the more Tom was finding unattractive in her. Dark brown roots were starting to show against her bleach blonde hair. Her top didn't leave much to the imagination, showing off her ample breasts. But they were scarred and had an odd gap, making Tom wonder if they were fake. Her makeup looked like it was painted on. He was trying his best not to be cynical but this girl was just not his style.

He was snapped back to reality when he heard her mention her sorority sisters. "What sorority are you in?"

"Delta Zeta." Cayla replied with a wink and a smile.

Oh. This explains a lot. Delta Zeta was basically the female equivalent of Delta Tau Delta. They were known around campus as "The Easy DZ's". It was rumored that as part of their initiation, the girls had to find a freshman to sleep with. He would've given her the benefit of the doubt and not judged her solely for the sorority she was in, but she changed his mind all too quickly.

"So, I don't wanna sound like a terrible person, but I'm drunk and not wearing any panties. Want to find a bedroom?" She asked with a coy grin. "And you're so attractive. I would be honored to tell my sorority sisters that I got you into bed."

Tom let out a sigh and started to stand up, but she grabbed his arm. "Where are you going? Did I offend you?" She pouted her red lips at him.

"I've been gone for a long time. My friends are probably wondering where I am." He said.

"Well that's ok. I understand," Cayla replied, taking out a slip of paper. She wrote something down and slipped it in his front pocket, "Call or text me anytime, cheekbones."

Tom chuckled. "Sure. It was nice meeting you Cayla."

He walked down the stairs and found Chris and Crystal. Chris was quite drunk and got a huge smile on his face. "Dude. Where have you been? I'm starving. Can we go get some food?"

"Sure. Let's go to munchy man." Tom said, leading his best friend out the door with his girlfriend close behind.

"So, Tom. Tell me about that blonde." Chris slurred.

"You know Chris, she was nice but some girls just try too hard."


End file.
